


Not The Only One

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sixth Challenge: An Honest Confession:</b> Have one character admit a previously hidden truth to another in a way that never happened on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

** "Not The Only One" Gen Leon, Elyan (Canon AU) **  
_ Sixth Challenge: An Honest Confession _

** Characters/Pairings: ** Elyan, Leon   
** Rating/Warnings: ** K+ mentions of Lancelot's death  
 ** Genre: ** Gen  
 ** Universe: ** Canon AU 

** Not The Only One **  
The Knights of Camelot filed into the Rising Sun to drink a toast to Lancelot. He had given his life for Camelot by stepping through the veil to seal it. 

“I saw Gwen crying. I didn’t know she still had feelings for Lancelot.” Leon said to Elyan. “I thought they were over long ago.”

“She doesn’t. She feels guilty because she asked him to protect Arthur.” Elyan said. “She never had those kinds of feelings for Lancelot. 

“Lancelot was still in love with her. You could see it in his eyes when he looked at her.” Leon said.

“I know. It has been one sided for years. She loves only Arthur.” Elyan waved over the bar maid. 

“Lancelot wasn’t the only one that ever loved her from afar.” Leon said. “When we were teenagers, I had feeling for her.” 

“You had feelings for my sister?” Elyan looked at him in shock.

“It was when we were teenagers. I knew nothing would come of it so I never said anything.” Leon answered. “Don’t tell Arthur. He may kill me.” 

“I don’t think Arthur is the one to worry over. I may kill you myself.” Elyan said.

“I don’t have feelings for her now.” Leon said. 

Elyan looked at him trying to tell if Leon was being truthful. He decided he was and let it go.    



End file.
